Episode 12- The Sacred Goddess of Psycrest
Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles"Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Lyra Wisp *Leo the Hedge-lynx *Nights *Princess Gardenia *High Priest of Psycrest *Warrior chief Part 1: A Sense of Adventure (Lyra sleeps peacefully as flashbacks hit her) --Flashback-- (Lyra watch as Lady Doom was gets up weakly.) Lady Doom: You...you think you...can beat...me? Lyra: Sure I can! (Destiny Lyra stroke one last pulse at Lady Doom) Lady Doom: Nooo! (Lyra ran to Leo) Lyra: Leo! Leo are you alright? Leo: (gets up, Lyra helps him) Yeah. I glad that you used...(groaned in pain) Lyra: Whats wrong? Leo: My arm. --End of Flashback-- Lyra: (opened her eyes) ...hmm. I really need to get out Angel Island for once, to get my mind off of stuff. (Lyra floated up and dashed away) --At the Freedom Fighter's Hut-- Tails: ..and a piece right there, and... (Lyra hovered down) Lyra: Hey Tails. Tails: Done! Oh hey Lyra. Lyra: Say, what are you doing? Tails: I'm getting our travel boat ready so that we cna go some place out of Angel Island. Lyra: (giggled) You have read my, Tails. Tails: Oops, sorry, were you going to say something? Lyra: Yeah, I was going to ask about if some of us, the Freedom Fighters, can get out for some adventure out in the world. Tails: Sure, but I don't know about the others? Lyra: I'll ask them. (Lyra walked inside) Amy: Hey Lyra. Lyra: Hey Amy, would like to get out the hut to spent time somewhere? Amy: Oh, that would be soo romantic. Sure! (Later Lyra asked Knuckles, then Sonic) Sonic: I would like to come, Lyra. But what...who's going to stay here? Lyra: Leo and Nights are going to stay here. Leo, will get me any alerts if anything is wrong back in Angel Island or out, plus Nights needs to stay here to protects some people from nightmares. Sonic: Well, you made a point there. Then we'll pack up then. (2 hours later, the Travel Boat is packed up and ready, Lyra hugged Leo for goodbyes, and the boat went off as our Freedom Fighters set off for the new adventure down somewhere) Nights: Good Luck, guys! Leo: Stay safe! See you in a week! Part 2: A Mystic Jungle (With our heroes, Lyra looked at the ocean and smelled the fresh air of a new adventure) Sonic: Lyra, you must of enjoyed this a lot being out in the opening. Lyra: Well, I never go out so much outside of Angel Island like you do, Sonic. Sonic: I see. (Then Amy came with a flash she hugged Sonic as hard she can) Amy: Oh Sonic, this is very beautiful even with the ocean sparkling like the diamonds. (Sonic looked at Amy strange, and exchange faces at Lyra) Tails: Its a beautiful, sunny day. Don't you think Knuckles? Knuckles: As long we're going the right way,Tails, sure. Sonic: Amy,...can you stop...ow! Lyra: (giggled) ...Hey? Whats that over the ocean, its like its getting dark and cloudy. (The radar beep rapidly) Tails: You guys might want to get inside the boat, we're coming across a huge storm over in 1 mile. (Lyra, Sonic and Amy ran inside and went to the captain's indoor deck and watch as they head towards the huge storm) * * * * --Meanwhile after the storm-- Lyra: (coughing) (moan) Guys? Is everyone alright? Amy: I'm fine. Knuckles: (Moved a boulder away from Tails) Ar-rah! Here in one piece. Tails: Over here. Lyra: Sonic! (looked up and saw Sonic hanging upside down on a vine) Sonic: Right...here. Can you get me down? Amy: Where are we? Knuckles: Looks to me as like the Mystic Jungle. Tails: I hope we know where we are. (Sonic drops with a thunk!) Lyra: I hope we know where we are cause, I sense some kind of energy over in that direction. Sonic: (rubbed his head) Lets follow Lyra. (The gang nods and head out, as they left some figure peeked top of the trees) * * * * Part 3: The Goddess has Returned (25 minutes later...the gang reached the end of the jungle trail almost exhausted from the walking.) Knuckles: Well, this must be the end on the line...now what. Tails: Strange, why did we all get all the way from here? Sonic: Hmm...Lyra, are you picking up anything? Lyra: There is somehow a strong energy coming from this stoned statue. (Lyra touched the grand staue) Amy: Well, I'm not going to stand here looking at some status, I'm already exhausted. (deep sigh, then she heard a rustle) Eek! Sonic: Amy, whats wrong! Amy: Something just touched me. Lyra: Looks like we're not alone. (They went around each other as they listen for an ambush, a movement appeared and Lyra sniper a fire arrow, and 14 warriors ran after the gang,the warriors got them surrounded, Lyra and the others hold their ground.) Knuckles: Looks like we have company. Amy: There's too many of them! Chief Warrior: (Stop!)* (Then chief warrior came up to Lyra and studied them with her.) Chief Warrior: So its true... Lyra: Ah...uh, Excuse me? Chief Warrior: The Goddess of Psycrest has return to earth. ("Bow, men")* (Lyra and them looked at the statue as it regenerate old to new) Tails: Unbelievable. Sonic: Lyra, they think that your the Goddess of Psycrest. Lyra: "How could this be?" Chief Warrior: You must come to the City of Psycrest immediately, the princess might need to see you. Amy: Princess? Why does Lyra need to see the princess for? Chief Warrior: Never mind about that, lets go. (So all of the warriors and the gang walked underneath the waterfall, they went to travel boats and sailed) Part 4: Princess Gardenia and High Priest Scar (Lyra, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails looked around as they entered the Lost City of Psycrest) Knuckles: I thought that this city doesn't exist. Amy: Its so beautiful. Lyra: These people, Lynxes... Sonic: Hedgehogs and Echidnas live here. Tails: And the temples look like they build this place for 100 of years. (The boat stop to the edge of land, and they got off.) Chief Warrior: We present to you, your grace, Princess Gardenia. (The princess was at the edge of the stairs and starts walking down. Then she walked up to Lyra.) Gardenia: Welcome and at last, your grace, to Psycrest. You have came just in time for the ceremony tonight, can you tell me your name, your grace. Lyra: I'm Lyra Wisp. And these are my friends, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails. (The guys greet the princess) Gardenia: Usually, the goddess never has friends as mortals. Sonic: Sorry to bother, princess...(the guards react and almost attack Sonic) Lyra: Hey now! (The guards moved away from Sonic) ---Meanwhile in a Dark Temple not far from our heroes--- Chief Warrior: High Priest Scar...forgive my interruptions High Priest Scar: Yes... what is it you speak of? Chief Warrior: The Goddess has returned, Scar. HP Scar: So I see, the stoned statue has regenerate once more. I'll meet Goddess in just a sec. Chief Warrior: Yes, sir. --Back with our heroes--- Gardenia: I'm very pleased, but is it necessary for these four to be with you. Lyra: I protect those who need, and these four wanted help from me. Knuckles: Yes, your highness. Gardenia: Well...I suppose, now then the high priest will show you all the temple. HP Scar: Will do, your highness. Amy: Who are you? HP Scar: Well, I'm Scar, the High Priest of the Psycrest spirits. Shall we get to the temple? (The high priest showed them the temple, and grabbed Lyra's arm) Lyra: Hey! Let go of me! HP Scar: Sorry, your grace. Say, I'm proposing a tribute of your arrival at dawn are, you willing to come. Lyra: Ah..sure, just to be clear, don't even think about hurting my friends, or else. (walks inside) HP Scar: Sure thing, your grace. Part 5: Vision of a Princess's fateCategory:Sonic's World Series (At a Festival of the Princess's Vision) Knuckles: Sure its crowded in this festival. Tails: Likely so. Lyra: Princess Gardenia! (waves at the Princess) (they ran to the Princess) Gardenia: So lovely you can join me. Lyra: To you, too Princess. Gardenia: Oh, your grace, the priest wants you to be with him over there. Lyra: Sure. (Floated over to the Priests) Amy: We watch you Princess, good luck and see ya. (Tails, Knuckles, and Amy ran except Sonic) Gardenia: Sonic, isn't... Sonic: Yeah, what is it Princess? Gardenia: You can call me Gardenia, since your the one that protects the goddess among your friends, why won't you come with me on the float? Sonic: Uh...sure. (Princess Gardenia and Sonic hopped in and rode towards the four priests including High Priest Scar and Lyra then Sonic walked by Lyra's side as Gardenia got blessed from one by one on the priests, then keeled down for Lyra.) HP Scar: Got ahead, touch the Princess and tell her her vision. (Lyra touched Princess Gardenia and start her vision, but ended up in a fate of the Princess) Lyra: (Gasped, and covered her mouth) ... Gardenia: Well, your grace, what my vision? (Lyra panicked a little, but strongly she said...) Lyra: In your future, you'll be a great Queen among your people. (One of the priests hold a sacred holy water, Lyra grabbed some of the water, and sprinkled on the Princess) Lyra: Let us, the priests and the people of Psycrest, watch over our future queen! Gardenia: And may you watch over me, your grace. Lyra: Will so. (Put a Queen's charm over Gardenia) (The people cheered as the blessing was a success, with joy the dancers twirled and twist) Lyra: ...(then made a thought about Gardenia's fate) Sonic: Lyra, is there something wrong about Gardenia's past? Lyra: She's is in grave danger, Sonic. Sonic: How? How is she in danger? Lyra: Its hard to say... and hard to explain, but I'll tell you later. (In a minute, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails came and sat right next to them) (Then the elder high priest came up and sang for the Princess and the gang,....then the people danced to the pillars and the Princess, with overjoy, grab Lyra and the others to dance along. then couples slow dance, then Lyra dance with deep passion over the crowd all night.) Part 6: The Princess's fate came true, but yet saved (Dawn) Lyra: zzz...(eyes fluttered, saw Scar) Yikes! HP Scar: Good morning, your grace. (Lyra's thought that her heart stopped, then she got up unblinded the blankets) HP Scar: Our Goddess has awaken! (Crowd cheered) Lyra: (waved then saw Princess Gardenia and the others) ...What is this? (Knuckles shrugged) HP Scar: Today, my people, I will bring a tribute to our beloved Goddess. Princess Gardenia, will you step up here. (Gardenia came up to the High Priest) HP Scar: Now Princess, I want you to close your beautiful eyes. (She had them shut) HP: Scar: Now tell me Princess...who around you, has an evil spirit? (She strangely pointed at herself, Lyra, Sonic and the others gasp unbelievably) HP Scar: So, you have chosen yourself that you have a bad spirit in you? (She nods) Lyra: (the vision hit) ... Oh no. Sonic: Lyra... Lyra: This is whats her fate. the High priest was trying to kill her. ( The High Priest swing back the a dagger and prepared to kill Gardenia, Gardenia, still has her eyes closed, made a tear.) Lyra: STOP! (The High Priest halted his swing by Lyra) You call this a tribute? HP Scar: But your grace, the Princess has an evil spirit inside of her and I must get it out. Lyra: Really. (Lyra nods at Sonic to check up Princess Gardenia) (Sonic walked up to Gardenia) Sonic: Princess Gardenia? Open your eyes. (She opened, in her eyes she look as she was hypnotized from the High Priest) Lyra: Yeah, by putting a false, lie upon the Princess. One more of your tricks, then we can remove you as High Priest. HP Scar: Yes, your grace. (Lyra helped Sonic pull up Princess Gardenia, and walked out Cliff of Spirits) ---Meanwhile with Sonic, Lyra, and Gardenia--- Gardenia: Why...why you save me? Lyra: That High Priest is trying to kill you in order for him to be king. Sonic: Is that what your telling me, Lyra? Lyra: Yes. Gardenia: I don't feel safe. Lyra: (Lyra grabbed Gardenia's hand) Now, me and Sonic can keep you safe no matter what happens. Gardenia: Usually, thats not true. Sonic: What makes you that? Gardenia: The High Priest says that the Goddess only has a bad side that show upon Psycrest. Lyra: Well, I here, right? (Gardenia nods) Am I the one that hates everyone in Psycrest? Gardenia: No. (Sonic, Gardenia, and Lyra walked and talked along the way) Lyra: So just remember,Princess, not always the High Priest is right. Gardenia: Actually, with you two, I also wanted to see the outside world, but I never got the chance. Sonic: Well you can tell us if you want to come with us, because we can't stay here for long. Gardenia: I might ask, thank you, I never have friends that inspires me more than you. --Down at Psycrest-- Gardenia: You know, you two need to know about this place and explore, would you guys like that? Sonic and Lyra: Sure. (Gardenia grabbed both of their hands and take them to fruit shops, and other exciting things, with Knuckles he and other strong warriors practice their strength and fight along the way, Tails and Amy met up with Sonic, Lyra and Gardenia and looked at the whole domino set as blue, Lyra gave it a little blow and formed in a sun gold. After that Sonic and Lyra found three kids with a ball and tossed it and fight the ball with it, then Lyra grabbed the ball and start to do tricks with it as the kids played with them. Above Lyra, Sonic, and Gardenia with the people of Psycrest, the High Priest looked at the book of spirits and magic, and didn't think that the Goddess wouldn't say the words of not stopping violence among evil spirits.) HP Scar: This isn't right, Chief. The Goddess wouldn't say these words to stop me from kill the ones with evil spirits. Chief Warrior: Well, maybe she could be right that you were actually hypnotized the Princess. HP Scar: Silence! That throne will be mine, even if I can find a way to get rid of those mortal from the Goddess and put the Princess into this alone. Chief Warrior: What about the Goddess's game of Fight Ball. HP Scar: That's It! Fight Ball will be the perfect game for these mortals to handle...if they can...survive. (evilly laughed) Part 7: Lyra Wisp the Fake Goddess At the Temple of Psycrest, Sonic, Lyra and Gardenia walked down the stairs talking about what its like outside where Gardenia never been before, until they encountered will two warriors with Scar. Gardenia: High Priest! What are doing here? HP Scar: Oh just wanted to know where have you been? Gardenia: With Mr. Sonic and the grace, and showing them around along with there other friends. Tails: Hey guys, wait up! (Knuckles, Amy and Tails got down with Sonic and Lyra, but knowing whats going on) Lyra: Ok, High Priest, what is it, now? HP Scar: Oh, I wanted to show your..mortal friends about the... only sport we play. Sonic: Well, what kind of sport!? HP Scar: How about a game of...Fight Ball. Gardenia: Oh...oh no. Lyra: Whats the matter, Gardenia? Gardenia: That game is very violent and dangerous. Knuckles: If this one of your evil tricks...I'll... Lyra: Calm down, Knuckles,...we accepted your challenge. Gardenia: What!?! HP Scar: Then its all set, prepare to have...fun. (one of the warriors grabbed the Princess, while the arena appeared in front of Lyra's eyes) Lyra: Whoa... (crowd cheering, while the High Priest and the Princess sits in the top watching them) HP Scar: Let the games...BEGIN!! ( 5 other warriors came up and the ball is in the middle of the a buffed up warrior and Lyra, the horn blew, the game began.) * * * ( the ball was tossed to Knuckles, Knuckles threw to Amy, Amy popped the ball to the hole, everyone cheered; 3-3, then Sonic tossed the ball to Tails, but was tackled by one warrior, the ball zipped to Lyra and hit her in the face, and into the hole, it was all over, 4-3. Sonic, Lyra, and the others cheered, and well played the warriors for playing) HP Scar: Congratulations, your grace. You and your mortal friends have beaten the game, well done. Lyra: Thank you. HP Scar: But, unfortunately one was tackled, so that will mean.. Lyra: Means, nothing. Tails did his best and that's matters. Sonic: No unless, your insulting Tails!? HP Scar: ...But the Goddess made her word, saying one that the one that is tackled must condemned to death. Lyra: You know what...your finished! I had enough of you! Now, Get out of my sight! (HP Scar look at Lyra's glare, realized that Lyra's nose bleeded, and he smiled, grimly) HP Scar: As you wish, your grace. (walked away) ...faker. Sonic: Lyra, your... Lyra: I'll take care of it. (she wiped it off and cheered back with her friends, and everyone else) --Meanwhile, in the Dark Palace-- HP Scar: So...its true, the Goddess is not real, just 5 mortals, that came to take over the high priest's order of life, well, now that the true is revealed, I think its to claim the throne, but you...my great beast of the pure Goddess herself...Lunhyrda. (HP Scar looks at the stoned beast resting, and grimly smile once more) --With Sonic, and Lyra-- Sonic: Its really nice how the sun is going down, don't you think Lyra? Lyra: Yeah...but its a sham that we have to leave the Princess here, with that psycho Scar. Sonic: Well, maybe if we ask her if she can come with us, that won't be problem. (Tails came in with a letter) Sonic: What's up, Tails? Tails: Sonic, we just got invited to have the Last resort with the Psycrest's Goddess. Lyra: No kidding. Well, this will be our last chance of seeing the Princess, and remember we need to this place ,tomorrow morning. Tails,Sonic: Got it! ( And they ran off) Part 8: A Showdown with Lunhydra --In the Dark Palace-- HP Scar: Just a drop of this, and that, mm... something is missing, but what...aha, yes. drop that mortal's blood from that ball game. (the liquid bubbles then explodes towards Scar and the Lunhydra